


On your marks

by Chiwibel



Series: Beginnings [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Cats, M/M, Snippets, Stolen Moments, when character death aint character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiwibel/pseuds/Chiwibel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All they would ever need was time. Sadly, luck was not on their side.</p>
<p>Yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On your marks

   The night he spent with Hawke had tasted like blood.

   Such thing had not been the only reason for running away but it revived the burning feeling of Danarius' fingers all over his skin. The way Hawke held himself over him, looming, smiling and casting shadows in a way only Hadriana had done while blood ( _his blood_ ) leaked from her hands.

   Fenris ran away from yet another mage.

 

…

 

   It was weird.

   They both had ended spending more time with Anders, of all people.

   While Hawke pursued the mage ( _of all people!_ ) romantically, Fenris did so expectantly, waiting for the moment where Anders finally lost himself and became a real threat (which he was already, if someone asked the elf). The mage had been distracted lately and it was obvious he'd been doing something behind their backs.

   Fenris followed him one late night.

 

…

 

   Anders healed the scratch across his cheek.

   He'd gotten a (very protective) cat.

 

…

 

   Anders though bringing the cat along in their misadventures was a good idea.

   Fenris stopped complaining when the animal, whose name he was not saying, went inside some slaver's pants and scratched off his testicles. The elf even returned Anders smile that night over cards.

 

…

 

   Hawke went home with Isabela one night.

   “He lied offering me a sandwich”, he overheard Anders telling Varric.

   It was so ridiculous it had to be true.

 

…

 

   The cat shredded the favor Fenris carried for Hawke on his wrist.

   It also started hunting the mice at his ( _his?_ ) mansion.

 

…

 

   One day, the cat stopped coming alone.

 

…

 

   Another day, he figured it was Anders the one crushing hearts of the two of them, with the way he looked at Hawke.

   “Just wait until he thinks you're not looking, Broody, your puppy eyes have nothing on his”, Varric said.

   There were no puppy eyes.

 

…

 

   The cat didn't like Hawke.

 

…

 

   There were puppy eyes.

   And they went both ways.

   Fenris would never admit enjoying the knowledge of that fact.

 

…

 

   (Not so) suddenly, Fenris stopped waking up alone.

   Anders didn't taste like blood. Maybe like cat fur, or elfroot, but not blood. He was clingy and needy, too, and his laugh was contagious, even when having Fenris' hand inside his chest, treating to crush his heart ( _“It's not the most painful way in which you can break it, elf”_ ).

 

…

 

   So sad they had so little time.

 

…

 

   “ _He wants to die. Kill him and be done with it”_.

   The cat stayed with Fenris after the death of his owner, that _heartbreaker_ mage.

   So, so sad the had _oh_ so little time.

 

…

 

    Maybe not.

    He had died before, a couple of times actually, and always came back.

   Maybe not died _died_ but _Maker_ , he was not going down. Not like that.

   In the dark, Justice screamed. Anders breathed.

 

   This is how we _begin_.

 


End file.
